


Problemi di famiglia

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Fantasy, Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: La vita di Mirin è in pericolo fin da quando è nato. Per proteggerlo, il padre decide di usare un rimedio molto particolare.Peccato che questa brillante idea sarà causa di grossi problemi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: INCEST!!!  
> Per chi non avesse letto le tag.  
> Io vi ho avvisato! ^_^

Suo padre si era innamorato di sua madre a prima vista. Peccato che, quando l'aveva conosciuta, era già sposato con un'altra donna e aveva anche un figlio di otto anni.  
Naturalmente, questi piccoli particolari non lo avevano fermato. Era un conte, figlio di conti, ed era abituato ad avere sempre tutto quello che voleva. Perciò l'aveva corteggiata, l'aveva sedotta, aveva fatto l'amore con lei ancora e ancora senza mai saziarsene e aveva piantato il proprio seme nel suo ventre. E a quel punto le aveva donato uno dei suoi castelli, molto isolato e ben protetto da una fitta foresta, perché potesse viverci con il loro bambino.  
Certo, suo padre non era esattamente un uomo integerrimo, e lui lo sapeva bene. Però aveva amato davvero sua madre, e amava lui. Lo amava fin dal momento in cui lo aveva preso in braccio per la prima volta, pochi minuti dopo la sua nascita, e glielo aveva sempre dimostrato, anche se la loro attuale condizione era in gran parte colpa sua. Non interamente, perché a dire il vero l'idea era stata della vecchia nutrice di sua madre, ma lui l'aveva approvata. Perché lo amava e voleva proteggerlo, certo, ma anche perché in quel modo sarebbe stato tutto molto più semplice per lui, e gli avrebbe risparmiato un sacco di problemi.  
Avevano sparso la voce che si stesse prendendo cura di una sua lontana parente, cosa peraltro vera visto che i suoi genitori erano cugini, anche se la linea di parentela si perdeva nei meandri del loro albero genealogico. Avevano detto che la povera ragazza era stata ripudiata dalla famiglia, dopo essere stata sedotta e abbandonata da un poco di buono, e lui aveva preso sotto la sua ala protettiva lei e la figlia nata da quella relazione disgraziata. In questo modo speravano di evitare che si sapesse che aveva ingravidato una donna che non era sua moglie e, nel caso qualcuno lo avesse comunque scoperto, il crederlo una donna avrebbe evitato che lo uccidessero a vista, dato che le donne non potevano entrare nella linea di successione e quindi non rappresentavano un pericolo per il legittimo erede.  
La sua vita scorreva tranquilla e felice con sua madre, pochi servi fidati e le visite del padre. E pazienza se doveva farsi crescere i capelli come una ragazza e se era costretto a indossare le sottane nelle poche occasioni in cui avevano ospiti.  
Poi sua madre si ammalò. Il conte chiamò al suo capezzale tutti i migliori medici del regno, ma nessuno di loro fu in grado di guarirla e lei si spense nel giro di pochi mesi.  
A quel punto, visto che la notizia della sua morte era diventata di dominio pubblico, suo padre decise di portarlo a vivere con sé nel palazzo di famiglia. Ed ecco spiegato il motivo per cui si trovava in quella situazione.  
Perché, ovviamente, tutti pensavano che lui fosse una donna, perciò doveva vestirsi e comportarsi come tale. Anche perché, in caso contrario, non aveva nessun dubbio che la moglie di suo padre avrebbe trovato un modo per farlo fuori. Molto lentamente e molto dolorosamente. Perché quella donna non era stupida e, anche se non aveva prove, era certa che lui fosse il frutto di una relazione adulterina del marito, ed era anche una persona crudele e vendicativa. Se non aveva ancora assoldato un assassino per ucciderlo era solo perché non aveva mai avuto il minimo dubbio sul fatto che potesse non essere un maschio. Perciò, Mirin si vestiva e si comportava come una bellissima, educata e pudica fanciulla di buona famiglia.  
L'idea era quella di aspettare qualche mese, per far passare il periodo di lutto, e poi organizzare un finto fidanzamento con relativo finto matrimonio, che gli avrebbe permesso di allontanarsi dal castello e ricominciare a vivere una vita quasi normale, seppur appartata. E al massimo c'era sempre la possibilità di inscenare un incidente mortale prima della presunta cerimonia e di ricominciare in un altro luogo con una nuova identità, per quanto l'idea di allontanarsi da padre non lo entusiasmasse troppo, visto che era l'unica famiglia che gli era rimasta.  
Tutti i suoi piani, però, divennero inutili nel preciso istante in cui vide per la prima volta suo fratello maggiore. O meglio, nel preciso istante in cui suo fratello vide per la prima volta lui, travestito da lei.  
Mikal si infatuò subito di quella che pensava fosse una sua lontana cugina. Mirin era bellissima, e dolcissima, e lui decise che doveva essere sua. A ogni costo!  
A nulla valsero i suoi rifiuti, per quanto gentili ed educati. Così come non servirono a niente i consigli del padre di considerarla come una sorella né la palese e ostentata disapprovazione della madre ogni volta che li vedeva vicini.  
Mikal voleva Mirin, ed era deciso ad averla. E se nel frattempo poteva rifarsi gli occhi con qualche sbirciatina, tanto meglio.  
Quello che Mirin non sapeva, infatti, e che Mikal invece sapeva benissimo, era che tutto il castello fosse attraversato da una fitta rete di passaggi segreti. E, guarda caso, uno di questi portava dritto dritto dietro il grande arazzo che copriva quasi un'intera parete della sua camera da letto.  
Mirin scoprì la loro esistenza circa due mesi dopo il suo arrivo nella dimora dei suoi avi. Mikal era stato strano e scostante per alcuni giorni, gli si teneva lontano e sembra avercela con lui, o meglio con lei, per qualche motivo di cui non era a conoscenza. Poi, all'improvviso, la sua rabbia esplose e Mirin capì che la sua vita era davvero in pericolo.  
Mikal lo avvicinò in un tardo pomeriggio, spingendolo senza troppe cerimonio contro il muro, in un corridoio completamente deserto. E, per la cronaca, gli fece anche abbastanza male.  
"Conosco il tuo piccolo segreto" esordì.  
Mirin non si chiese nemmeno per un secondo di quale segreto stesse parlando. Primo, perché non è che ne avesse molti, ed erano comunque tutti collegati tra loro; e secondo, perché il ginocchio che Mikal aveva infilato tra le sue gambe e che in quel momento si stava sfregando contro il suo inguine non lasciava adito a dubbi.  
Mirin deglutì un groppo d'aria, senza avere il coraggio di emettere un fiato. Se la sua esistenza era un problema per qualcuno, quel qualcuno era suo fratello. Era per questo che era stato costretto a indossare abiti femminili per una buona parte dei suoi sedici anni. La cosa più facile, per Mikal, sarebbe stata eliminarlo per togliere di messo un possibile rivale per la successione al titolo. Mirin sperava solo che il loro legame di sangue contasse qualcosa per suo fratello, ma capì presto che la sua era una speranza vana.  
"Non posso certo permettere che il mio bel fratellino viva. Qualcuno potrebbe pensare di farlo diventare conte al posto mio e non andrebbe affatto bene."  
Mirin iniziò a tremare e i suoi occhi si inumidirono. Era certo che Mikal stesse per emettere la sua sentenza di morte e, in effetti, non dovette aspettare molto per sentirla. Anche se era molto diversa da quella che si era aspettato.  
"Perciò mi sposerai! Lo annunceremo questa sera stessa. In questo modo passerai il resto della tua vita come la dolce Mirin, mentre mio fratello cesserà di esistere."  
Mirin lo guardò sconcertato, ma Mikal non si scompose minimamente. Al contrario, gli sorrise e continuò a parlare tranquillo.  
"E per essere certi che tu capisca cosa mi aspetto esattamente da te e dalla nostra unione, questa notte verrò a farti visita."  
"Sono un maschio" esalò il giovane, come a volersi sincerare che entrambi avessero capito davvero la situazione.  
"Oh, credimi, l'ho visto! E più di una volta. Un bellissimo esemplare di maschio che tra poche ore sarà finalmente mio. Sono giorni che ci penso e ora non posso più aspettare."  
"Sono tuo fratello!" gli ricordò il ragazzo, sempre più sconcertato.  
"Un dettaglio insignificante. Senza contare che, agli occhi del mondo, tu sei una dolce fanciulla che, per un caso del destino, è diventata la pupilla di mio padre. Nessuno vedrà qualcosa di strano nel nostro matrimonio."  
"Nostro padre non lo permetterà mai!" provò a farlo ragionare, senza il minimo successo.  
"Oh sì che lo farà! In caso contrario dovrà spiegare a tutti chi tu sia in realtà, compresi tutti i nobili ai quali ti ha presentato in questi mesi. Lui perderebbe la faccia e l'onore e tu, con ogni probabilità, perderesti la vita. Ti assicuro che mia madre ti eliminerebbe senza pensarci due volte, e di divertirebbe anche a farlo."

Le cose andarono esattamente come le aveva previste Mikal. Il loro padre si oppose, naturalmente, ma ormai il loro segreto era stato scoperto e, a meno che non avessero voluto mettere seriamente a repentaglio la vita di Mirin, nessuno dei due poteva opporsi al ricatto di Mikal.  
Fu così che, mezzora dopo essersi ritirato nelle sue stanze, dopo cena, Mirin vide suo fratello sbucare da dietro l'arazzo che nascondeva l'ingresso del passaggio segreto.  
"Ti prego, sono tuo fratello" tentò di farlo ragionare per l'ultima volta, mentre Mikal gli si avvicinava e allungava una mano per accarezzargli il volto.  
"Oh sì, il mio bellissimo fratellino. Sei ancora vergine, vero?"  
Mirin annuì, gli occhi lucidi di pianto. Mikal sorrise compiaciuto e iniziò a spogliarlo senza perdere tempo.  
"Bellissimo" ripeté, quando lo ebbe completamente nudo davanti a sé.  
Mirin non rispose e lui lo prese in braccio e lo adagiò sul letto. Il giovane rimase immobile, con gli occhi chiusi e i pugni serrati, in attesa di venire assalito, ma la voce di suo fratello lo colse di sorpresa.  
"Non essere così nervoso, piccolo. Non ho intenzione di stuprarti."  
Mirin lo guardò incredulo.  
"E come lo chiami quello che mi stai facendo?"  
"Fare l'amore. Vedrai, ti renderò felice."  
E, con sua enorme sorpresa, fu esattamente ciò che fece.  
Lo accarezzò su tutto il corpo, con tocchi a volte leggeri come una piuma e a volte più intensi, come a volersi assicurare di lasciare dei segni impressi su di lui. Lo baciò e lo leccò, seguendo percorsi tortuosi che solo lui sembrava conoscere. Gli sussurrò quanto era bello, quanto era dolce, che non importava se fosse uomo o donna perché lui lo amava comunque e che unirsi in un unico essere sarebbe piaciuto a entrambi.  
Mirin provò a resistere, all'inizio, ma Mikal era davvero bravo e lui era un ragazzo di sedici anni. Poteva anche vestirsi da donna per evitare di finire ammazzato, ma era un uomo e aveva tutte le pulsioni di un uomo, e tutte quelle continue stimolazioni finirono per eccitarlo come mai gli era capitato in passato, quando si dava piacere da solo.  
Perfino sentire le dita del suo fratellastro forzare la sua apertura non lo spaventò che aveva immaginato sarebbe successo. Probabilmente perché, in quel preciso istante, la bocca di Mikal era impegnata intorno al suo sesso congestionato, a succhiare e a muoversi avanti e indietro.  
Solo dopo scoprì che il suo futuro marito si era portato dietro una boccetta di un olio speciale, che aveva usato per allentare i suoi muscoli e per fargli sentire meno dolore. In quel momento, però, tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare erano le scariche elettriche che scuotevano tutto il suo corpo ogni volta che Mikal toccava un punto particolare al suo interno di cui lui non aveva mai nemmeno sospettato l'esistenza. Era talmente piacevole che quando quelle dita si allontanarono per permettere al loro proprietario di spogliarsi mugolò un lamento sentito.  
Poi qualcosa prese il posto di quelle dita. Qualcosa di molto più grosso e di molto più lungo.  
Mirin si irrigidì e mugolò di nuovo, ma questa volta di dolore, e anche un po' di frustrazione. Perché era ingiusto che, pur avendo lo stesso padre, Mikal fosse così tanto più dotato di lui.  
Tutti i suoi pensieri, però, evaporarono nell'esatto momento in cui quel membro smisurato iniziò a colpire ripetutamente quel punto che gli procurava così tanto piacere. Tutto si fece indistinto e perse importanza, a parte il piacere indescrivibile che quel ricattatore di suo fratello gli stava facendo provare.  
La mano di Mikal che iniziò a pompare il suo sesso allo stesso ritmo delle sue spinte fu il colpo di grazia per il suo autocontrollo. Inarcò la schiena, urlando a pieni polmoni, e venne dopo pochi istanti. Non si accorse del momento in cui anche Mikal raggiunse l'orgasmo, ma la sostanza viscosa che colò fuori dalla sua apertura, quando lui si allontanò, era una prova inconfutabile del fatto che fosse davvero piaciuto a tutti e due.

"Vuoi davvero celebrare il matrimonio?" chiese Mirin, tempo dopo.  
Erano stesi entrambi sul suo letto, completamente nudi, e Mikal lo stava accarezzando pigramente sul petto e sullo stomaco, mentre lo guardava steso su un fianco.  
"Tra una settimana" confermò. "Ho intenzione di legarti a me il più velocemente possibile, giusto per evitare qualunque tipo di problema."  
"Sono un uomo, non potrò darti dei figli che ereditino il titolo. Vuoi davvero che la nostra casata finisca con noi due?"  
"Oh, non preoccuparti. Se nostro padre è riuscito a nascondere per sedici anni di avere un figlio bastardo, io posso di certo inventarmi qualcosa per fare in modo che il mondo intero creda che quelli che presenteremo come nostri, di figli, siano stati partoriti da te e non da una donna qualunque che avrò ingravidato solo per procurarmi un erede."  
Mirin non fu affatto rassicurato da quelle parole, ma le sue rimostranze morirono sul nascere visto che la mano di Mikal era scesa fino al suo sesso e aveva iniziato ad accarezzarlo con forza. Sapeva che era sbagliato, che erano fratelli e non avrebbero dovuto provare piacere nel fare sesso l'uno con l'altro e che la prospettiva di passare il resto della sua vita nei panni di una donna doveva renderlo furioso, ma la verità era che non gli importava nulla di tutto ciò. Mikal gli aveva aperto le porte del piacere e lui voleva attraversarle ancora e ancora. E il loro legame di sangue non sarebbe bastato a fermarlo.


End file.
